dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Sidney Poindexter
Sidney Poindexter is one of the ghosts on Danny Phantom. He is first seen in "Splitting Images" and was known as the nerd of Casper High, and uses his powers to bully the bullies and protect the nerds and special kids. He is voiced by veteran actor Peter MacNicol of Ghostbusters II and is one of the lesser-appearing ghosts. History Once a nerdy teenager from the 1950s he was known as the most bullied student of Casper High and thus, holds a soft spot and great concern for those who suffered as much as he did. He attended Casper High in 1950-1959, this biologically makes him in his 60's but appearance-wise he looks to be around the age of 14-17. He was bullied so much, that there was even a event where you had to bully him to graduate. He is one of the few ghosts shown to have a previous human life before his current residence in the Ghost World. He was stuffed into his locker so many times, that Sidney's ghost's now haunts Locker 724, leaving only a mirror behind, a gateway to the Ghost Zone he's trapped in, in the Ghost Zone, he resides within a black-and-white version of Casper High from the late 50's or so, his former classmates also are there, thus making his eternal torment continue. He eventually gained passage into the present day world where he saw Danny pulling pranks on Dash, thinking that Danny was the bully, Poindexter started to fight him, proclaiming that he would always be there to protect the nerds. The fight eventually caused Danny to reveal his human-half, causing Poindexter to believe he was using his powers for evil. Poindexter then possessed Danny's body and sent Danny over to his world where he was tormented now. He tried to help those who were bullied and ended up gaining friends among Dash and the other popular students. He was forced back into the mirror by Danny with Sam and Tucker's help. Danny smashed the mirror so Poindexter couldn't come back, but Poindexter was happy now since his classmates now respected him for fighting the "halfa". Poindexter later appears in Reign Storm as one of the many ghosts kicked out of their homes by Pariah Dark. He showed disdain towards the other ghosts when they took over many establishments in town, believing it was unfair to bully the humans out of their homes (even though, as Skulker stated, they were only stores so nobody actually lived there). When Danny sought help in the other ghosts, Poindexter was one of the first to support him in his efforts in defeating the Ghost King. In Phantom Planet, it was shown that Sidney's T-Shirt Colour was blue Appearance and Personality Sidney is introduced with black-and-white colored clothing and skin, most likely a reference to him coming from the 50's. He also is shown wearing wire-frame glasses, a pocket-protecter and a bow-tie. This further reinforces his image as 'geeky' and 'nerdy'. His look is complete with his nasal, high-pitched voice. He is also shown wearing a white-sleeved t-shirt and, presumably, tweed-styled pants, possibly creating the notion that at one time Casper High introduced school uniforms. He has black hair in a fashion similar to a bowl or bob cut, three freckles above each cheek and gray eyes, most likely to play on the black-and-white themed image. He is also shown wearing shoes similar to that time period. In general a "poindexter" is a kid who means well and doesn't like to see others bullied. He tried to protect his fellow nerds, but goes about it the wrong way, and usually ends up acting like the bully himself. He also enjoys cream sodas (called "egg creams" during those times) and likes anything to do with social events. He is not shown often, so much of his personality is unknown. Powers Sidney is shown to have most of the standard ghost powers. He is shown shooting ecto-plasmic energy beams from his eyes and hands, and he can also cause objects to float and attack people at will. He also knows the basics such as intangibility and invisibility. He also has a unique attack where he uses one of his ink pens to squirt ink at his enemy. He can also be quite powerful when he is angered. He can also take over someone's body, but that may just be where Danny was half-ghost and half-human, so it is still unknown. Trivia *His appearance may be a reference to PoinDexter on Dexter's Laboratory, a show that Butch Hartman once worked on. *It could be possible that PoinDexter was killed accidentally in a cruel prank planned by the bullies during his high school years, which could explain why his physical form has not aged since and his vendetta against bullies. *Interestingly, his spectacled appearance and nasal voice even resembles his voice actor Peter MacNicol's previous lawyer character Austin Haggard in an episode of the horror anthology Tales from the Crypt, "Let the Punishment Fit the Crime". Also, the sub-plot in PoinDexter's debut episode "Splitting Images" where he switch bodies with Danny, is a reference to the the twist end of the Tales from the Crypt episode, where Haggard does the same thing to the episode's main protagonist (Catherine O'Hara) by having her take his place and nerdy appearance (however, the only difference is while PoinDexter switches places with Danny to escapes to the living world, in reversal, Haggard switches places with O'Hara's character to escape to the afterlife). *In Reign Storm, PoinDexter has partnered himself with Dora the Dragon Ghost and even rode on her back. This may also be a reference to PoinDexter's voice actor Peter MacNicol's previous role in the two-time Academy Award-nominated sword and sorcery film Dragonslayer (which was distributed by Paramount Pictures, the owner of the Nickelodeon, the animated series' distributor), which MacNicol plays a young wizard atempting to slay a dragon (which is ironic since PoinDexter bonded with a dragon while MacNicol's other character attempted to slay one in the film).